


It's you

by OCaptainSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OCaptainSwan/pseuds/OCaptainSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A CS one-shot of what goes on during the cabin scene in Poor Unfortunate Souls, along with scenes we didn't get to see in the episode that I wished were there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's you

**Author's Note:**

> This week’s episode left me with all sorts of feels! I cried and it felt like my heart busted with joy! However, I feel like the cabin scene was cut off a little short. After such a declaration, I feel like there should be more to it. So I wrote what I’d like to have seen happen. The beginning of this story is separated by Killian’s thoughts and feelings after he told Emma that she was his happy ending and then we see Emma’s thoughts and feelings. Then finally we see a scene that was not included in the show. :) Enjoy!

“It’s you.”

Killian:

Killian’s breath hitched, he was afraid to breathe. He knew the weight of the words he had just spoken. He knew that his Swan had a tendency to run whenever anything got too serious. He was just waiting…waiting to see what she would do next. Fear crept up on him for a brief second and then he noticed her eyes.

Her eyes were getting red and starting to pool with tears. Instead of running away from him, she slowly closed the gap between them. Her eyes never leaving his until their noses could touch each other. They both closed their eyes and pressed their foreheads together. Emma must have been holding her breath too for they both breathed out a labored sigh. They tilted their heads up and pressed their lips together in a slow and tender kiss. 

A million things were racing through Killian’s head but he silenced them all and focused on kissing Emma. Pouring out all his love for her in this kiss. 

Emma:

Emma could feel her eyes go wide with Killian’s words. She knew he cared for her and she cared for him too. She just didn’t realize that she was his happy ending. Her, Emma Swan, The lost girl. Who nobody had wanted, no one had loved, and everyone had left her and abandoned her. Except for him, he was always at her side. She was his happy ending and he was hers. A few months ago those words would have scared her to death, she would run as fast and as far as her feet could carry her. Suddenly, she felt rooted to the ground. Her eyes stung with tears. She felt so many emotions, she wasn’t sure if she could remember how to breathe. She just stared into his eyes, she knew he was afraid. He could read her like an open book and he was just waiting to see if she would run. No, she was done running. 

She carefully crept towards him, she held her gaze into his eyes. His eyes were filled with pain and sorrow and regret. After giving Ursula her happy ending and righting the wrongs he had made, she could tell he was still fighting with the fact that he was a hero now and not a villian. She would tell him every day if necessary that he was. 

Finally their noses were pressed together and she allowed her eyes to drift closed as her forehead touched his. A second later their lips were on each other, the kiss wasn’t rough or passionate. It was loving and slow and sweet. She couldn’t say that she loved him yet or that he was her happy ending too. She wanted to, she knew he deserved to hear it and even longed to hear it, but she just wasn’t at that point yet. She hoped that this kiss would convey her feelings towards him and she felt a single tear fall down her cheek.

 

The kiss slowly grew passionate, it was still slow and loving, but soon Killian wrapped his arms around Emma’s waist, holding her against him. Emma’s arms went around his neck and one of her hands carded through his hair, holding his face against hers. 

Emma broke away first, needing some air. Her head dropped forward and landed on his shoulder. She breathed in his smell. He smelled more like the sea than usual. Killian buried his face in the crook of her neck. His breathing was shallow and his body was tense. She could tell he was fighting the emotions he was feeling. She pulled away and tried to look at his eyes, but he held his gaze on the floor. It wasn’t until she cupped his face with her hands that he finally looked at her. He let out another shaky sigh and offered a small smile. His eyes were red and full of unshed tears. He was just willing himself to keep them in. 

Emma pulled him closer to her, pushing him back into her neck. One had slowly rubbing his back and the other in his hair. 

“It’s okay Killian. You aren’t going to lose me. I won’t let that happen.” She whispered into his ear. She felt his entire body shudder and he sighed into her neck. 

“We should go love. The crocodile and Cruella will be back any minute.” He broke apart from her and took a step back. He took her hand in his and she took a step forward, invading his space and put her other hand on his cheek. 

“Let’s get out of here then.” She allowed him to lead her out of the cabin and into the forest. They walked along in silence, his fingers intertwined with hers and she kept stealing glances at him. His face still full of pain and worry and sadness. She just wanted to take it all away from him. When they were far enough away she stopped and he turned around to face her.

“Love, what are you doing?” He still wouldn’t look at her. Damn him. That was enough of that.

“Hook…Killian…I know that you’re afraid of losing me, but that isn’t going to happen. Damnit Killian look at me!” Killian looked up and into her face, his eyes still red and tears were threatening to fall out of the corners of them. Emma took a step forward and put her arm around his waist, her other hand went up to smooth the worry lines from his face. With a sigh, she continued, “Killian it’s you. YOU are MY happy ending. You came back for me both in New York and to save Henry in Neverland. You never gave up on me. You have been by my side, always. You believed in me when I didn’t believe in myself. And I believe in you, Killian. You are good. You are a hero. I will tell you that every single day for the rest of our lives if I have to. I refuse to believe that you are a villain. And I refuse to believe that you cannot get your happy ending. Just like I refuse to believe Regina has lost hers. You did good today pirate. I know that I’m not very good at expressing my feelings for you but you must know that I care. I want you, Killian. I need you.” 

Killian’s body relaxed a bit during Emma’s speech. His eyes glued to hers as she told him that he was a hero and that she cared for him. It was more than he had expected from her and he wanted nothing more than to haul her to him and kiss her again but he couldn’t move, he could barely breathe.

Emma stared down at the ground and bit her lip and then finally looked back up to see Killian still staring at her. She smiled and pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck once more. His arms came across her waist and held her firm against him. They both stared into each other’s eyes with passion and understanding and love. Emma leaned forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Killian returned the kiss with as much passion, allowing his hand to trail up and down her spine, wanting to feel her and keep her close to him. He walked her backwards until she was up against a tree and with a groan he deepened the kiss, kissing her with as much passion as he could muster.  
Emma moaned into the kiss, the tears that had been building up in her eyes falling freely now as she conveyed how much she loved Killian with her kiss. They stayed pressed together long after their kiss was done, breathing one another in, neither one of them saying anything, until finally Killian let her go and led her back into town. She went back to the loft and he had to say goodbye to Ursula and her father at the docks. With one last kiss he promised to meet her when he was done.


End file.
